


The Impossibilty Conjuction

by Troyalbert12



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, TBBT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new girl in Caltech with a higher IQ  than Sheldon Cooper?<br/>An impossibility has now been attained, and Mr Cooper and the gang are having a hard time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or any of the characters. Purely a Fan Fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Note of thanks from the author***

***WOW! Over 400 views and 23 votes!!! Thank you all so much- I will do my best to update soon- so stay tuned!***


	2. Chapter 2

## the introduction conundrum

**(Macy)**

Last stop on the job tour was a university by the name of Caltech. It wasn't as fancy or as worldly as the other institutions Macy had visited in the past couple of weeks, but it has been acclaimed nonetheless.

She heard that there were a variety of brilliant minds that currently worked there, but probably not as impressive as the secret government experimental ops group that she had headed up. No, of course not. She had hand picked her team of minds- and they were all exceeding in their proficiencies. However intelligent though, no one could quite top her own expertise and experience in the field. Unfortunately it seems as though all brilliant things must come to an end, and when one achieves their mission you have no other choice but to move on. They thanked her for her years of service with money and medals, however she would of been more pleased if they thought of another area she could of head up.

So now Dr Macy Bloome was a free agent. It also seems that the most prestigious universities and science facilities were doting over her in a bidding war. Her intelligence and skills were kept hidden for government purposes for many years. The FBI and the CIA kept her skill set hidden well, assuring that her talents would be used for their purposes only. Fresh from graduating with her doctorates at the ripe old age of 15, she was swept up in the intriguing and alluring career of government secret ops. She travelled the world and worked with the best and now she has been left high and dry waiting for the draft to bid this player for the winning team.

As she entered the Californian facility the president of Caltech immediately greeted her. He no doubt was trying to impress her on the university's mediocrity. She shook his hand and nodded at what drivel he was spewing and looked around her surroundings. Macy smiled her fake smile and followed him through the campus unwillingly.

Ending up in the cafeteria he guided her over to a table with 4 men eating lunch. When he arrived he gushed about how these men were the brightest and best in their fields and well on their way to a Nobel Prize. The short man with glasses and ridiculous hoodie jacket combination named Leonard was the first to say hi. Macy raised her eyebrows and slightly nodded, shy herself.

The funny looking man with the Beatles haircut, named Howard went out of his way to stand up and bow. Macy giggled recognizing his attempt at flirting towards her. The little Indian guy, named Raj, gave her no eye contact and looked away while shyly waving hi. Macy waved back confused at his quietness.

Then the tallest of the group with dark hair and blue eyes arrogantly commented to the rest on the absurdity of not referring to the time period between the afternoon and evening as prevening, ignoring Macy and the president's presence all together.

**"Sheldon, this is Macy Mae Bloome. She is looking at possibly joining Caltech's brilliant minds to teach and study physics. She is a child prodigy like you, and has a PHD in Psychics, Biology, Chemistry and psychology. So you can say she is a physicist, and a biochemist. She worked for the Government specializing in chemical warfare and criminal psychology... Oh and did I mention she has an IQ of 195? Caltech would be lucky to have her to join our fine institution."**

The character named Sheldon immediately stopped eating and became motionless at the mention of Macy's IQ standing. His right eye and mouth started twitching and his face began to turn red.

 **"Is there something wrong Sheldon?"** Macy asked sounding genuinely worried.

He continued to twitch and then got up from the table and left.

 **"Hmmm, peculiar...is he always this rude?"** She asked President Siebert.

 **"Actually…yes",**  the one called Leonard replied.

**"Oh, ok then, shall we proceed with the tour Mr. Siebert?"**

**"Yes of course, Dr. Bloome, right this way".**

President Siebert looked back at the group and gave them a disappointed facial expression.

_________________

**(Sheldon)**

Alone in his office he sat at his desk and opened his computer. Typing the name Macy Mae Bloome in the Google search bar he awaited the results. The name alone suggested mediocrity at it's best. Her name suggested accolades in pageantry not science.

_**195 indeed! I will believe that when I see it! 195 is ludicrous in suggestion alone!** _

Just then, images popped up along with several articles and write-ups about the brilliant mind of Dr. Macy Bloome and her achievements.

The images were very impressive.

On one picture she was shaking hands with President Obama accepting a medal for services in her field.

Another she was in a NASA Lab taking her picture with a Nuclear Warhead along with several others esteemed well-decorated and experienced scientists.

Countless Newspaper articles pronouncing her doctorates, and IQ status. She started working for the government at the age of 15.

As angry as Sheldon was, he couldn't help but be impressed.

_**Out scienced by a female with a hokey name and an attractive appearance. Who would have thought it?** _

Sheldon was shocked at himself. Did he just say that she was attractive? looking at her picture he agreed again. Yes attractive. But he had to admit her intelligence was something that made him aroused. The fact that she was beautiful was an added bonus.

As much as he felt jealously at all that she had achieved, he couldn't help but feel an emotion that override his foolish pettiness. Seeing all her accomplishments set out before him and looking at her pictures, Sheldon began to feel tightness in his trousers that he had never experienced since he had first hit puberty. Waking up to those unavoidable wet dreams and having those sessions of self-abuse to appease the beast. That was of course before he found and practiced the art of Koliner.

Again he looked at Macy's pic and studied her dark brown hair falling around her shoulders in waves. He noticed her plush full lips and those beckoning hips that seemed to accent her full chest very nicely.

By now, Sheldon had closed his eyes and with his eidetic memory and pictured her image and the sound of her voice from a mere hour ago. He relived the introduction again and lost his breath at this fine specimen of knowledge and beauty.

The rational part of his brain told him that this attraction was not possible; he was Homo-Novus for goodness sake.

But the other part of his brain, the part he suppressed (the beast he liked to call it) resurfaced and showed it's ugly face.

His breath came in pants and couldn't help but peer down at his crotch to see it's unmistakable tenting.

 **-Good grief!** Sheldon said out loud in total mortification.

**_-This is not good._ **

 

________________________ 

**(Macy)**

It's been a week since the job tour, and Macy needed to make up her mind. Harvard wanted her for her psychology accolade's, Stanford for her Biochemistry, Princeton for her Chemistry, Caltech for psychics and whatever else she wanted to pursue (freedom to pick sounded good) and countless others that never even made her top 10 considerations.

She liked California, and didn't want to endure the harsh winters of Massachusetts or New Jersey. So really the decision was between Stanford and Caltech. Since money wasn't an issue, she made more than a tidy sum working on secret government projects, the key was research freedom. Caltech was the only facility that offered her a choice and or a chance to pursue more than one, and for that reason alone her decision was simple. Caltech it was.

Now that a place to work had been sorted out, next was to find a nice convenient place to live.

Looking at several online classifieds she came across an ad for a quaint building close enough to Caltech, and with cheap enough rent that she could pay for yrs. In advance if she wished to. The pictures were great and the apartment looked spacious and updated. Researching the crime within the neighborhood, it showed to be of a low percentage. Scrolling through she called the number that placed the ad and made a viewing appointment.

______________________

**(Sheldon)**

**"Come on Sheldon! It's been weeks let it go! Your work is still good, your not washed up. You always knew someone would come by and swipe your title at Caltech with the highest IQ; it was just a matter of time!"** Leonard said exasperated.

 **"Yes but, I always thought I would be dead for a 100 yrs. and my picture would be hanging on the wall front and center, for all to see. They would say- look that's the great Dr Cooper, the man with the highest IQ during his time and the most Nobel Prizes won in theoretical physics"** , retorted Sheldon.

He was whiney, not for the obvious reasons that Leonard chose to believe, but because he feared he would never see her again. He feared he missed the opportunity to speak and become acquainted with her. He couldn't let on to Leonard that he was pining over a girl, for he would never let Sheldon live _**that**_ down. No, it was best for him to assume Sheldon was jealous.

They were walking up the 2nd flight of stairs when they stopped to notice a bunch of boxes and furniture strewn all over on the 3nd level landing.

 **"Huh... I guess we finally have a new neighbour",** Leonard said

Sheldon went closer to the boxes with open lids just to catch a glimpse of what type of neighbors would be habituating below them.

" **Sheldon! What are you doing! Get out of there before you get caught!"** At this point Leonard was grasping a hold of Sheldon's jacket trying to pull him away from being brazenly nosey.

**"Leonard I am merely trying to find clues as to what type of neighbor will be living below us. I'm trying to find signs of things to look out for...percussion instruments, or baby toys, you know.... anything that can constitute hobbies or reveal his or her social life being too loud".**

**"Well I do play percussion- but my standard kit I would never play in building with such thin walls. I keep it in storage and plan to play my electric drums instead- you know while using my headphones. No worries about…"**

Just as Sheldon looked up at Macy, the two instantly recognized one another.

 **"Dr Cooper was it? What are you doing here?"** Macy asked bewildered.

 **"Dr. Macy Mae Bloome?"** Sheldon exclaimed surprised and seemingly amazed with the circumstances. He tried to talk again, but he was at a loss for words. The woman of his dreams will be living directly below him. Sheldon's mouth grew dry and could feel the perspiration under his palms. He cautiously wiped his hands in his brown trousers.

 **"Dr Bloome?"** Leonard interjected, **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"I'm moving in actually"**. Macy replied while raising her eyebrows.

**"This building is very quaint and conveniently close to Caltech with a good price range. The apartment itself was updated so really it's a no-brainer. While saying that I would like to re-iterate my original question, what are you two doing here?"**

**"Actually Sheldon and I live upstairs from you in apartment 4A. small world right?"** Leonard replied with a smile and pointing above them. Sheldon just nodded doing his best Raj impersonation. He noticed Leonard eye him warily, sensing something was off.

 **"Yes it is, quite so as it seems. Looks like we will be living and working in the same buildings".** Macy said while picking up a pile of boxes.

As she bent down Sheldon couldn't help but look at her shapely posterior. He would give anything to grip it and pull her to him. He had to stop his rising hands, as they seemed to have a mind of their own trying to reach out and touch her. He stopped himself and fisted his hands at his sides and then tried to find his voice. He could see Leonard in his peripheral with narrowed eyes.  ** _Good lord_  -** he said to himself Clearing his throat he attempted to talk.

 **"Would you like some help?"** Sheldon asked while following Macy in her apartment.

**"Nah that's all right I like to do things myself, and organize everything my way, making sure it's all placed exactly where they should be".**

Sheldon nodded at that and could understand the high importance of proper organization. She was highly intelligent and had a keen sense of cleanliness, more characteristics that Sheldon liked. With his two hands on his messenger bag he stopped to look around and find more clues to the type of neighbor / (girlfriend) she would be. He shook his head at his alternate beastly personality. That notion was soon lost however, when his eyes veered to her tightly fitted jeans. Again she bent down to place the boxes on a cluttered couch and soon enough Sheldon found himself alarmingly distracted by her shapely posterior yet again He also noticed when she turned around that her jeans had two holes in left upper thigh and one on the right knee, revealing parts of her creamy legs.

Leonard suddenly appeared at his side, and through Sheldon's peripherals he could tell that Leonard was looking at him, looking at her  ** _again_.** When his roommate elbowed Sheldon and mouthed  **"You Dawg"** , Sheldon became chagrined. He coughed and looked away and started thumbing through her CD collection in a nearby box to distract him and cool his blushing. When he looked back to Macy he noticed her tightly form fitting t-shirt was none other than one of his favorite graphic novel heroes. He also couldn't help but notice that she like her pictures, happened to be buxom in the upper torso region and could see that the green lantern symbol seemed to incase them nicely. Sheldon could feel his heart rate elevating and his palms become sweaty yet again. He could also feel a slight tightening in his underwear.

Sheldon finally understood that she was what his peers would refer to as **HOT** with a capital H. She had brains and a keen fashion sense for the graphic arts.

 **"So you say that you play percussion?"** Sheldon asked remembering her earlier conversation. While he thought it cool that she played an instrument, again he was worried about the noise factor.

" **Yes I do, I used to play in a band back in Nevada, but had to give it up when I moved. Don't worry Dr Cooper, I play with headphones and it'll be quieter than playing Rock Band".**

 **"Ooooh you play Rock Band?"** Sheldon asked,

 **"Leonard and I have our own Rock Band "Band" - maybe you could join us on the next Rock Band night? Right Leonard?"** Sheldon looked around waiting for an answer, but Leonard was nowhere to be found.

 **"Your friend left about 3 minutes ago. It's just you and me",** Macy said while arranging some picture frames on a shelf.  **"Rock band you say, Huh... yeah sure count me in- that'll be fun."**

**"Indeed...well I better catch up with Leonard- nice seeing you again Dr Bloome".**

Macy walked him to the hallway to retrieve some more boxes

**"Please, call me Macy Dr. Cooper".**

**"Ok Macy, Oh and please call me Sheldon"**

" **Ok Bye Sheldon see you tomorrow at work"**

 **"Yes see you tomorrow Sheldon",** she said while walking back into her apartment with arms full of boxes.

____________

As Sheldon opened the door to his apartment he could see Leonard at his usual spot relaxing and watching TV.

 **"So _Dr. Bloome_  hey Cooper?"** Leonard said while wagging his eyebrows up and down.

 **"Dr Bloome " _what"_  Leonard?** **And don't call me Cooper it reminds me of that idiot Kripke".** Sheldon said as he pulled off his tan wind jacket and draped it over his desk chair.

 **"Oh don't play coy with me Sheldon. You like Macy!"** Sheldon walked to the fridge and turned around.

" **That is _Dr Bloome_  to you and of course I like her, she is of extreme intelligence and has great organization skills. I think she would be a perfect addition to our circle of friends".**

Sheldon opened the fridge and grabbed a Yoo Hoo.

" **Oh please, what happened to the conversation an hour ago, when you were complaining about her? I don't know why I didn't see through it- you were deflecting your attraction. Classic! and to think Sheldon does have feelings and urges like a normal man! Ha wait till I tell everyone!"**

 **"Leonard! Don't be absurd- I just think that she should befriend like-minded individuals with the same interests. It would do the world good to have this many geniuses under one roof- why, we could be the next super hero team. Just think of it- what world wouldn't be safe with our combined IQ's"**.

**"Ha-...ya I never thought about it before. Now that you mention it...I see your point. Although Macy wouldn't be just any super hero- she would be like Carol Danvers since her super intelligence supersedes ours".**

Sheldon considered that for a moment while making his way over to his spot. After much internal debate Sheldon announced, **" I agree"**

**"I knew it! You really like her- the Homo- Novus Sheldon himself wouldn't stand for such obvious slander of his own intelligence".**

Sheldon said nothing but lifted his Yoo Hoo to his mouth to take a swig. His obvious blush proving Leonard's validity.

" **Oh this is going to be good"** - Leonard said why again wagging his eyebrows.

_______________________

**(Macy)**

That night Macy dreamed about Sheldon. She was in his arms and staring at his bright blue eyes that were now dark with desire. His plump bottom lip was swollen from kissing and his dark hair was messed up as if they just finished a session of making out. Gathering some of her senses she felt her back against a hard surface, and his hands squeezing her butt. Never in her life had she been more aroused. Suddenly she felt him lift her against what she expected to be a wall. Macy reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. She was now directly in front of his hardened length and the friction with their clothes felt glorious. He looked at her lips again and licked his own before he leaned in. The moment his mouth touched hers she felt an electric shock. So much so that she awoke.

Macy opened her eyes and still felt aroused. Never had she ever felt that way about a man before. She never really had sexy dreams before either, at least that she could recall...She certainly never woke up sweaty and craving release before now.

Her breath left her lungs in a gasp as she came to the realization that she was attracted to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. When she saw him today, she never really thought about it . She did notice his height and facial features however, and guessed her dreams brought forth something her sub conscience seemed to hide. She wanted to feel that feeling again and suddenly couldn't wait to see him. _**-Could it really be like that?**_ she asked herself. She turned her head and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11:30 pm. Hmm she was really tired after all that moving, and the moment she laid her head down she fell asleep. Now that she had such a hot dream, her mind couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

_**This is going to be a long night.** _

____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

## The awkward pretense probability

**(Sheldon)**

He thought about Dr Macy Bloome all night. Sheldon tried to be good and just concentrate on her intelligence but soon his ideas seemed to veer to the thought of her body. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't let go of her physical attributes.

He dreamily focused on her round perky breasts and her tight shapely posterior. He thought about her sexy waist and what it would be like to put his hands on her creamy white skin under her t-shirt and kiss her. He would even kiss her with tongue!

 _ **Good god he was crazy!**_ All that saliva and all those bodily fluids and ...the warmth and the creaminess of that ivory skin...ripping that t-shirt off her, exposing her bra and cleavage and....

Thinking of it all made his briefs noticeably tighter. He was amazed with himself for having such thoughts, he was a homo novus after all.

 _ **Goodness it was maddening!**_ How did the normal human male surrender to their baser urges like this? How did they every get any work, or any sleep completed? Sheldon closed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock again. No matter how hard he tried to, it was frustratingly hard to go to sleep. Instead he found himself trying to use his vulcan hearing and listen for any activity downstairs. She could be sleeping directly below him, in an parallel room beneath him...

Was she sleeping? Was she up?  Maybe undressing or even getting naked? Maybe she was taking a long hot shower?

....  _ **This was getting ridiculous!**_

He tried to settle down and think about something else, but he soon found himself thinking about her again.

It was frustrating to know that she lived directly below him , just a ceiling and a floor seperating them. He kept eyeing his alarm clock and cursed his eidetic memory for metally replaying the scenes with her today. 3 hrs of tossing and turning and listing off elements of the parodic table to no avail didn't work. He tried so hard to drift off to sleep but it never happened. Thoughts possessed of only her, he became annoyed. He required the proper amount of REM sleep in order for his brilliance to function properly.

If this keeps up , he was lucky if he would any sleep at all!

 

**********

**(Macy)**

With first day jitters Macy nodded to passing by students and made her way to her new office. With her banker box on her hip she used her key to unlock the door.

The smell of new paint reached her nose, and she smiled when she turned on the light. Macy had a big window and a cherry wood desk in front of it . There were white boards on the left and right walls, and the paint colour she requested looked perfect.

Macy was pleased.

Starting to unpack and place her belongings in her desk, and looked up when she heard President Siebert knock on her door. The excitement on his face was amusing.

**-Hello Dr. Bloome, I presume everything you requested is to your satisfaction?**

**-Indeed Mr Siebert it's great, thank you.**  Macy replied with a smile.

**-I have to say again, Welcome to Caltech and if you need anything...anything at all, don't hesitate to call...or knock. My door is always open for you.**

**-Thank you Mr Siebert and that is good to know, thank you for your kind reception.**  Macy said smiling at him as he closed her door.

Taking in a deep breath she calmed her nerves and continued to organize her things before she got down to some research.

************************

**(Sheldon)**

It was nearly lunch time now and Sheldon was anxious again. He was too tired this morning in the apartment to be anything else- dragging himself around to complete his morning rituals. In the car however, he realized why he never slept and began to fidget. Leonard took notice but didn't question him... thankfully. He was hoping to see her in passing but no luck. It was now 11:55 am and he knew he would have to see her really soon. Who would skip lunch? Surely someone as intelligent as her would know the importance of not skipping meals. 

Sheldon Cooper was indeed nervous, excited and scared all the same time.  ** _Good grief, he was a hippy after all._**

When the clock struck 12, he eagerly made his way to the cafeteria to grab his food. Sitting at his usual spot he tried his best to go through the motions of eating without being obvious that he was waiting for something. Raj , Howard and Leonard talked about something unimportant and Sheldon nodded trying his best to be believable in faked interest. 

Then she arrived.

Her hair was set in two pig tails, and her outfit was very distracting. It was the hottest day in California and she sported a superman themed tank with a denim skirt that reached the top of her thighs. Her skirt accentuated her shapely posterior and the tank top not only advertised a very popular and worthy marvel hero, but it also called attention to one of her very attractive assets. Sheldon was on the brink of drooling and was unaware that he had a sewing leg that was disturbing everyone's lunch.

- **Sheldon buddy you ok over there?** Leonard asked while trying to stabilize the surface of their table.

Snapping out of it, Sheldon looked around while trying to discreetly pull the newly tightened material off his groin. He had an obvious tent and dared to leave the table. With wide eyes Sheldon nodded too quickly to be considered a typical Sheldon mannerism, and the guys were beginning to take notice.  Raj looked behind him in the direction that Sheldon had been looking to see his goddess approach their table.

- **Hey Sheldon, Leonard, mind if i join you all?** Macy asked holding her tray in front of her.

 **-No Macy, sit down...welcome!** Leonard said.

 **Thanks! You know I think I like it here, the people I realize are quite nice. Looks like I made a good decision, everyone is so helpful and accommodating** . Macy said while picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

Sheldon was quiet, he stared at her and tried to not let his eyes veer from hers in want of viewing those beautiful and very noticeable breasts, especially in that top. The guys chatted with Macy, and Sheldon was at a loss for words. He became tongue tied, _**can you believe it?**_ Leonard it seemed, was beginning  to notice. So Sheldon calmed himself and thought of something to add to the conversation.

 **-Yes, Caltech is a great place to work, it has the most brilliant minds in the country working here.**  Sheldon smiled in relief. He was able to say something that was very Sheldon-esk. It should throw his buddies off his trail. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and then took a bite of his own salad. He was very excited to be here with her, but it was so much work right now trying to stay focused and behave normally. 

______________

## the nonabrasive effect

**(Sheldon)**

After a few weeks things started to become routine. Yet Sheldon's anticipation in seeing Macy at school during lunch breaks, or chance meetings in the hallways still excited him like it was the first day all over again. Macy fit in surprising well with his little group. She continued to eat lunch with them and Sheldon tried his best to foil Wolowitz's advances.

Tonight however, it was going to be different. The guys had invited Macy down to his apartment for "RockBand Night".  Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrappali wanted a change from the normal Friday routine, and that's when Leonard remembered that Macy liked RockBand. So naturally they invited her during lunch. Normally Sheldon would balk at the thought of changing his Friday schedule, but seeing as they intended to invite  ** _his_  Macy**...well then he was game. 

Sheldon was so nervous, he flittered around the apartment straightening already perfectly placed objects just to occupy himself. Leonard was away picking up their take out for the night, and Macy should be here momentarily. He purposely told her to arrive at an earlier time, just so Sheldon could spend some time alone with her. Just as he finished approving the arrangement of his physics magazines according to discovery, he heard a knock at his door. Quickly Sheldon placed the magazines back onto it's shelf and stood up. Smoothing the wrinkles from his kaki's, he made his way to answer the door.  Taking a deep breath in an attempt to relieve some nervousness, Sheldon opened the door on Macy's third knock.

___________________

**(Macy)**

When Sheldon answered the door, the first thing Macy seemed to noticed was the combination of his dark hair and bright blue eyes...it was startling. It got her heart pumping faster every time she saw him. Her thoughts quickly interluded to imagining waking up beside him- _ **would his hair be dishevelled?**_ Macy grinned and promised to herself that if ever given the chance, she would mess up those dark locks. She thought he would look so hot with messed up hair after a long night of love making-him looking at her, both laying side by side facing each other, just waking up-those blue eyes. Macy blushed and her thoughts quickly rushed back to present when Sheldon spoke.

**Everything ok Macy? Are you ill? You seem flushed...Oh no! Please don't say you have a fever! I can not be around anyone who is a carrier of germs!**

Macy blinked wide-eyed at Sheldon and blushed yet again, clearly embarrassed that he had noticed. **No Sheldon... sorry no, I'm not sick, don't worry.  I just have a slight case of Rosacea. It isn't viral or contagious. It's a chronic skin condition characterized by facial redness, small and superficial dilated blood vessels on facial skin, papules, pustules, and swelling. My skin seems red sometimes because of it, and because the condition is slight, I never have swelling, just the random redness.**  Macy quickly replied. She actually didn't have Rocacea, but her younger sister did. So Macy knew how it worked first hand. She didn't mean to lie, but she was so embarrassed and vulnerable...what else could she do?

Well in that case come on in and take a seat. Sheldon said seeming relieved that she wasn't sick. He opened the door wider so that she could enter. Macy nodded and walked in. When she noticed the brown leather couch she quickly made her way over to sit on it. Before actually sitting however, she slightly hesitated and decided to sit in the middle. Macy knew from experience and years of statistics, that most owners of couches tend to sit on the ends since they are the most comfortable spots. Once she took her seat she looked over to notice that Sheldon was to grinning from ear to ear as he closed the door. Macy instantly knew she made the correct decision and returned his smile. It was only when Sheldon started to walk towards her, she noticed that he was wearing a Green lantern T-shirt. Macy watched his eyes veer to her own shirt and smile. Looking down Macy remembered that she too was sporting a similar T. 

As Sheldon took a seat beside her he said,  **So it seems that great minds do think a like.**  Macy giggled.  **Leonard is out getting our takeout and the rest of the gang will arrive shortly. So...is there anything you would like to drink? We have wide assortment of herbal teas as well as a  variety of juices.**

 **Actually, let me go back to my apartment for a sec, I bought a really nice Syrah a while back and haven't had the chance to drink it. It's my favourite, you'll love it.**  Macy said getting up and quickly opening the door.  **I'll be right back. I won't be a minute.**

__________________

**(Sheldon)**

Before Sheldon could remark on how bad the effects of alcohol was, Macy had already left. He was surprised that someone with high intelligence indulged in such a practice. He thought about how alcohol also seemed to lower one's inhibitions. Then he thought that maybe her drinking wine wasn't such a bad thing. If she truly liked him, she would start to show signs with the more she drank.  Sheldon would easily know where her interests towards him would truly lie by the end of the night.

Before Sheldon knew it, Macy opened the the door and appeared with a bottle of red and two oversized wine glasses. She quickly propped herself back onto the couch while placing the glasses and bottle on the coffee table. Sheldon then watched her lean over the small table and open the bottle. He watched her pour the first glass and then the other. Again the lecture about alcohol and why he didn't drink it, was on the tip of his tongue-but then he thought about how nervous he was around her and how taking a few sips would't really hurt, just for tonight. He certainly wouldn't finish the whole glass. 

**-I love this wine, I rarely drink being so involved with my work, but it's nice to take a time out and unwind once in a while. Don't you think?**

**-Yes, we unwind as well, except we call it  "Anything could happen Thursday".** Sheldon said while lifting his glass and taking a sip. Once the wine hit his palate he was intrigued. The taste was non abrasive and subtle. It was really good. 

 **-Hmm. That's interesting, you have to invite me to the next one you have**. Macy said as she took another sip. 

 **-Oh of course. Now that you have been invited to our RockBand night, you will most definitely be invited to a lot more of our nightly gatherings. We also know you enjoy the graphic arts so you will likely be invited to attend our yearly travels to comic con as well.**  Sheldon said taking another sip. The wine tasted so good.

**-Comic Con? I love Comic Con. I have inside connections with the people that arrange the events. I get to meet a lot of VIP's one on one after their respective panels.**

**-Really? That is fantastic! Would you come with us and share your meet and greets?** Sheldon asked while taking another sip. He looked at his glass and noticed that it was empty. He gasped in surprise. It was so good he didn't stop before drinking the entire glass. The guilt left as quickly as he thought about it. Suddenly he didn't care about tracking it's consumption, this stuff was good. He felt the best he felt in years. He was so relaxed and not a bit nervous. 

Macy noticed his empty glass and commented.  **I would love to share my meet and greets...and my wine. I told you it was good, wanna 'nother glass?**  She said while holding the bottle to pour herself another as well. Sheldon nodded yes and before he knew it he was sipping on his second glass.

________________________

**(Macy)**

As the alcohol flooded my system, I became brave and flirty even. With each sip I inched closer to Sheldon on the couch. He didn't comment on my slow approach, but instead continued drinking and talking like nothing was even happening. So I started casually touching him while I laughed at his stories. He was currently telling me about a time when Leonard broke the elevator, when my hand lingered on his lap. It was then, I realized he was clearly affected. His eyes seemed to turn a dark blue and his breath hitched. Suddenly Sheldon invaded the rest of the space between us and lightly touched my lips with his. He quickly pulled back to study my reaction and was clearly surprised when I put my arms around him and kissed him back. Although my lips never left his, I knew when he accepted what was happening when he reciprocated my kiss. 

Before I knew it,  we were laying down on the couch with Sheldon hovering above me, leaning in to kiss me passionately. Sheldon kissed surprisingly well. His mouth explored mine with such skill that my toes curled and I moaned into his mouth. Just as Sheldon's hands started to wander over my body we could hear the keys to the door jiggle outside. 

-Leonard, Sheldon whispered to me.

I nodded and quickly got up as fast as Sheldon sat up to straightened his own clothes. When I finished doing the same, I looked over at him and smirked. I noticed that his hair was messed up. He  ** _was_  **incredibly hot when he was dishevelled.  

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper was Hot and Adorable!** _

__________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

## The Unconventional Social Interruption.

**(Sheldon)**

"What ya doin' buddy?" Leonard quizzically asked as his eyes shifted between both Macy and I. 

I watched him throw his keys in the bowl by the door, before making his way to his desk chair so that he could hang up his jacket. When he looked back at us, his head was turned at an odd angle and his eyebrows were high on his forehead. A notion that I knew all too well...it was his sure tell-tale sign that Leonard was thinking. My eyes followed his as they gazed first at the empty wine bottle on the coffee table and then to the emptied wine residue glasses. Macy seemed nervous and twitchy, a sure sign indicating that we were doing something unconventional that she didn't want known. She fiddled with her slightly messed hair trying to be discreet as possible but it was too late, the look that Leonard already had on his face said it all. Even if he wasn't a genius, he still could have figured it out.  _Sheldon Cooper was making out!_  So I did what any male would do, I looked him in the eye and raised my own eyebrows in challenge. I dared him to say something and nodded at him, confirming his suspicions. Leonard's eyes went wide with my silent admission, and smiled as if he was the cat who ate the canary. 

 **"Guys I brought takeout, and Raj and Howard should be here soon, so I guess we better start getting the game ready...Sheldon could you help me over here for a minute?"**  Leonard asked quickly trying to change the subject. A subject that was only discussed telepathically between roommates as it seems. I sighed and replied,

**"If I must."**

**"Yes you must".**  Leonard re-interated.

 **"Fine "** I said as I got off the coach to walk towards Leonard.

 **"I'm going to quickly use the restroom, I'll be right back,"**  Macy announced before getting up and heading to the hallway.

We both watched her leave the room. As soon as she disappeared, Leonard pounced.

 **"You Dawg"** He said while he punched me in the arm. A reaction I find most unpleasing.

 **"Ouch!"** I say rubbing my shoulder and doing my best to convey my attitude to his violent reaction.

 **"I can't believe it! You're actually not a robot!"**  Leonard laughed while placing our takeout from the bags and sorting them on the countertop.

**"I have you know that I am certainly _not a_  robot, and even if I were, the first thing I would do is  wipe that smirk off your stupid face. Please do your best to contain your goading Leonard. Macy is clearly embarrassed and I would be quite upset if she felt that she had to leave out of pure discomfort in a social setting."**

**"Alright!  Alright buddy!  No worries!  You can count on me. Sorry...but don't blame me. It's not every day that you find out your roommate is a real boy!"**

**"OUCH"** Leonard said as I punched him back in the shoulder.

_________________

**( Macy)**

As the night progressed  I ate food and drank some more with Sheldon and the gang. At first the guys were surprised that Sheldon was drinking alcohol, but that was soon forgotten when I started to beat everyone at RockBand. My skill and sheer singing talent gave me points that was near unbeatable. 

Once everyone else's alcohol consumption started to kick in, I discreetly pulled Sheldon out to the hallway so that we could be alone. Sheldon, realizing what I was attempting to do, opened the door to his bedroom instead. Once the door was opened, he switched on the light and stepped back so that I could enter first. It wasn't hard to tell that the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions. Through conversations with the guys I found out that Sheldon didn't allow females besides his mother in his bedroom. A quirky trait that was now abolished evidently.

My eyes went immediately to his superb comic book collection. I was so impressed that I nearly forgot why I wanted privacy to begin with. As my hands started to rummage through his collection, I felt a soft wet kiss on the side of my neck. Sheldon was being so bold, that I suddenly had a loss of words. 

I turned around immediately and reciprocated his affection by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and standing on my tip toes. Our kiss which started out gentle and sweet, quickly turned hot and breathy pretty fast. Sheldon's lips and hands pushed me towards something...and when my back hit the solid surface of the dresser, I moaned at the feeling of his body slamming against mine. As soon as Sheldon heard my admission of pleasure I felt his smirk against my skin. He was now peppering kisses down my neck and clavicle and I smiled back when he grabbed my ass and lifted me up. So I in turn, wrapped my legs around his waist while he ground his now evident erection against me.  It felt glorious. 

He was now encompassed by me and I would rather kill something than let go of him right now. This felt so amazing, so right, like we were meant for each other. His breathy sighs sung out to me like a beacon. Everything about him got me excited, from his toes to his hair and along with everything in between. The only thing that could make me melt more would be the sound of his voice dictating to me his latest breakthrough. That would be so freaking hot; him kissing me and speaking about theoretical physics. 

Just as I felt Sheldon's hands wander up from my side to under the hem of my shirt, he kissed me again. It was so full of passion and clear want, that I nearly came undone then and there.

I moaned again, as I came up for air from his perfect lips, waking me up from my reverie. I giggled when I noticed that his hair was indeed messed up. My hands, as it seems were grabbing at it. So much so,  that it now stood up on end. He looked at me with heavy lidded eyes that looked a little devious. Once I felt his thumb circling my nipple over my bra, I closed my eyes. My breath hitched and I held it, only exhaling when I felt I had to. Sheldon then lifted up my top and lowered his head to my chest so that he could place a kiss on my cleavage. Watching him through anxious eyes I looked down as his fingers deftly attempted to take off my bra. Just as he almost unhitched the first clasp, there was a pounding on his door.

 **"Hey Macy, come back out- It's your turn for RockBand! Come on, you can't abandon your team right now!"** We heard Howard slur outside Sheldon's bedroom door.

 **"Go away Howard! Rock Band is Over- Macy won because I quit."** Sheldon replied agitatedly, before kissing my neck again. 

 **"Sheldon Cooper forfeiting a game? He must be getting some in there."**  Howard replied.

I blushed at that. It was like Howard had dumped a cold bucket of water over me. All the fires that were roaring have now been doubted. Sheldon sensing the change in my demeanour, cast me an apologetic glance. 

 **I'm sorry Macy, but please don't take offence to him, pay no attention. He is nothing more than a waste of space, and science. I mean really, what is his degree any good for anyways?** Sheldon declared, attempting to coax me back between kisses.

Still feeling like the mood had been broken, I stepped away from Sheldon and cleared my throat, and pulled my shirt back down over my torso. 

**"No that's fine...really. But I should be going now anyways, I have an early day tomorrow. Lots of experiments that I have to finish."**

**"Ok, "** Sheldon replied quietly. It was obvious that he was upset at my attempt to run away.

 **"Are you free anytime tomorrow? We could go out to dinner? ...My treat!"** He suddenly asked.

I smiled at him again, and nodded.  **"That sounds wonderful! Thanks for tonight's dinner and the RockBand. I really had a great time. "**

 **"Your welcome Macy Mae Bloom. "**  Sheldon replied walking over to sit on his bed watching me intently, with a longing in his eyes.

I looked at him one last time, smiled and then left.

__________________________

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

## The Experimental Engagement

**(Macy)**

I rushed out of Sheldon's apartment so fast tonight, I couldn't help but feel a little worried about his feelings. The look in his eyes as I said my goodbyes, was that of a puppy dog being left behind. I shook off that feeling of guilt and tried to think of other things while laying in my bed. Chores for example, grocery lists in particular, but no matter how hard I tried to fall asleep and ignore the vibrations of rock band still echoing through the floors below me,  I couldn't. 

It was a battle that didn't last long unfortunately, because before I knew it, my mind ventured over to Sheldon and the moment that I was alone with him in his room. I only wanted to talk a little, feeling bold with liquid courage and wanting the chance to get know him a little better, maybe discuss science and other mutual interests. Therefore I lead him into the hallway, away from the crowded living room. When he in turn led me into his bedroom I accepted. I remembered the feeling of my heart racing with the implications of doing sexual things within his room, but the rational side of me hampered the scared/ excited feelings away. This was Sheldon Cooper, esteemed scientist, surely he was a gentleman and not like those stupid jocks I remembered in university. Still a part of me, no matter how I rationalized it, couldn't help but wonder if that was what in fact would happen. I may have not liked the advances of those silly man boys that lured me in their rooms, posing as if they truly required tutoring. _ **( Lord knows that a lesson was learned and all other tutoring sessions were done in a more public environment)** _ Yet, deep down inside it was a maybe a spark of hope of mine and a definite possibility of reciprocation on my part, if it were to happen. It was a dangerous consequence of being alone in the" Chamber of Cooper", and it made me warm in my womanly places.  Even thinking of it now I squirmed under the sheets. Of course I am extremely attracted to Sheldon Cooper, I realized this a time ago when I had the unpleasant experience of trying to fall asleep that first night in this apartment, and what exactly was there not to like? He was a genius, tall, dark, handsome, and the sound of his voice made me quiver. I closed my eyes and shivered as I remembered the feeling of him pushing me against the dresser so that he could kiss me. The feelings of his arms around me and his mouth and hot breath, all over me. Again I squirmed in my sheets feeling a little sexually anxious and fevered. I turned over to look at the alarm clock on my night stand, while realizing this will be yet another sleepless night thinking about Sexy Sheldon. I sighed as my mind tended to concentrate on those heavy lidded bedroom eyes that stared at me between kisses. 

 **"Get a grip Macy!"** I lectured out loud to myself. Again I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of all things, so that I could fall asleep. It wasn't long before my eyes popped open again, remembering that I had a date tomorrow night with _**"Mister Sexy Science God"**_ himself.

 **"Great!"** I said to out loud again trying to sound annoyed, while the women inside of me leaped for joy. Soon I was thinking of what to wear...what would we do?... would we kiss again? How much kissing would be involved? It was no secret that if Howard never interrupted us, I may have woken up in a very different bed altogether. I was suddenly scared and reminded of that moment when I decided to leave. It was crazy the effect that Dr Cooper had over me. If I hadn't been brought to my senses, I would of lost all modesty and done anything with Sheldon. I may still be a virgin, but Macy Mae Bloome prided herself on the fact that she would remain a virgin until her wedding night. I shivered at the feeling of the once hardened resolve and conviction to that promise being broken and cracked open by the one person that seemed to know how to get me. Sheldon Cooper shared the same taste in comic books, T-shirts, foods, jobs, IQ's, apartments...for Sheldon Cooper, Macy Mae Bloome may not wait for her wedding night, and the thought thrilled me and terrified me all the same time.

_______________

**(Sheldon)**

Macy was all that I thought of last night, she was in my dreams and the first thing I thought about when I awoke. The feeling of her warm creamy skin beneath my lips, her slim body so close to mine, made my little guy stand at attention...yet again. 

I was in my own office now, ( _ **Thank the Lord- as my mother would say)**_ I was alone, and not pitching a tent in public. I looked down in my lap and sighed while glancing at my watch. I had time to choke the dragon I thought, but the former Dr Cooper couldn't help but feel crestfallen at my current predicament. It seemed to be a regular thing now, this once dedicated homo-novus, seemed to relieve urges more frequently than ever. Sheldon Cooper would never entertain the idea before, yet here I am doing it for the umpteenth time, making up for lost occasions as it seems, and all for one woman. 

A smile played on my face as I thought about our date tonight. I saw her earlier in the lunchroom when she joined our table. We talked about the time we would meet up and what we should do. She was shy and blushed frequently. I flirted with her and commented on her appearance, her eyes, and how beautiful they were, while doing my best to ignore the dead quiet table around us. Raj, Leonard, and Howard all stared in complete silence as if they were watching rare specimens up close that could be the answer to every theory in science. I glared at them, which made them all stir at once and try to act a little more normal. Especially since I noticed that their attentions were making My Macy nervous. 

Once Macy and I agreed to seeing a movie before the dinner, we said our goodbyes after lunch and  quickly headed to our separate offices. Once I got back, I continued in my thoughts of everything Macy. I've yet to do a stitch of work, and sighed again while continuing to stare at my pants. Making the conscious decision to give in to my urges, I got up to lock my office door. Heading back to my desk, I opened the clasp of my pants and put my hand on my member, once I sat back down. The touch made me gasp, so I closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat relishing the feeling of my hand stroking myself. Soon my  breath began to quicken once I thought of Macy's lips, her mouth, her ass, her breasts, her small waist and could already feel a coiling deep in my belly. It was fast, but the very thought of Macy made me wanton and desperate. I never felt like this before, like the whole world didn't centre around science, or me for that matter. My whole world right now, centred around that wondrous beauty that stole my affections. As I cleaned myself off with the tissues and wet naps I kept in my desk, I looked at the stain of my affection in my hands with disdain. I was now a lovesick Cretan that was controlled by the attraction of a female, lured away from what was important in my life. I promised myself everyday that I would win that Nobel Prize, and I was determined to get it. I was a rockstar of Physics after all, even the esteemed Steven Hawking took notice of my work for goodness sakes.  Now here I was, horny and manually sated, while helplessly thinking that the Nobel seemed distant and more disturbingly unimportant at this very moment.  All that mattered right now was Macy Mae Bloome, and the anticipation of seeing her lovely face again tonight.

______________

**(Macy)**

**"You look really lovely Macy, as beautiful as the equation of special relativity."** Sheldon stated in a mater of fact tone, after I let him in to my apartment. He had just handed me the most beautiful array of flowers and I was currently at the kitchen sink filling a vase with water to put them in.

 **"Thank you Sheldon, you look very nice yourself, very handsome... I like that tie, it brings out the blue in your eyes."**  Sheldon nodded as if silently thanking me. Once I filled the vase, I watched him walk over to the kitchen island so he could help me separate the flowers and place them accordingly. We both worked quietly, tending to steal glances at one another when we thought the other wasn't looking. A couple of times our eyes caught and and our hands touched while making the arrangement. Once we were finished, Sheldon cleared his throat and suggested that we should leave if we wanted to make the movie in enough time to find the perfect seat with best acoustics. I laughed and nodded in agreement, and shivered when he placed his hand on the small of back to lead me down the stairs.

Once we were at the movies, I volunteered to get the popcorn and bring it to Sheldon, knowing through conversations with the gang,  that the process of finding the perfects seats according to Sheldon could sometimes be quite lengthy. As I paid for the popcorn and drinks (which I didn't mind doing since Sheldon offered to pay our admissions) I headed to the theatre. As I made my way down the aisle, I looked for Sheldon and his tall lengthy frame. In no time, I recognized his form in the back row of seats to the far side of the theatre, almost in a private secluded area, which wasn't hard since there were hardly any other patrons. This movie had been out for a while and I could only pick out a few heads in the in the middle of the theatre. Sheldon spotted me and waved his hand, motioning for me to hurry up. Hearing the music start and seeing the theatre darken, it was a good indication that the movie was starting. I was thankful that the stairs had been lit up in order to prevent possible lawsuits. I for sure could of been a plaintiff, had I not been able to see my feet, or where they were going. As I made the last step to Sheldon, he seemed anxious and wanted me to hurry and sit down so that I wouldn't miss the coming attractions. We had talked about that in the car, and found out that we both agreed that it was one of our favourite experiences of watching a movie in the theatre. Television never seemed to do justice to the previews of the Coming Soon features. 

Once I finally settled in the seat, and the drinks and popcorn was placed in the appropriate spots, we both leaned back to get comfortable and reached for the popcorn. Our hands touched at the first attempt to grab some, and while Sheldon smiled and I blushed, we quietly laughed at the situation. So then Sheldon kindly waited for me to take some first so that he could grab a handful himself, after me. That seemed to be the ongoing pattern for the rest of the night, we seemed to be totally conscious of the other, trying our best to avoid hand collisions in the popcorn tub. 

After a while, I realized I was so concentrated on the effort of eating in the pattern we concocted and what Sheldon was doing at all times, I really hadn't payed attention to the movie much. I was so lost on the story line, that  I secretly gave up and just continued in concentrate on all things Sheldon.  I glanced at his hands, the way they rested on his knees, seemingly rigid and nervous. I watched them fist up in the fabric of his pants, and as I looked up to his face to see why, I noticed that he was intently starring at me. His look was heated, and his eyes were heavy lidded, I noticed that he was staring at my lips yet his hands continued to remain in his lap, as if it took all his strength to stop the urge to hold me. 

 **"You can put your arm around me if you want Sheldon, I won't say no."**  I said as I leaned into his ear and whispered it. My lips lightly touched the edge of his ear, and at that moment I heard him inhale. he was already facing me in his seat, so as he lifted his arm to put it around my shoulder in the back of my seat, I watched Sheldon slowly lean into me. Once his face was directly in front of my own, I closed the gap and kissed him.

___________________

**(Sheldon)**

PDA, I was not a fan of. In fact I hated it whenever Penny and Leonard ever did it in front of me. At this moment however, my morals and dislike of it never once reared it's ugly head. I lost all inhibitions of   the public display once her lips brushed against mine. It was all I could do to not grab her and pull her onto my lap so that I could thoroughly kiss her properly.  Yet I patiently allowed her to lead the kiss, and I did my best to not try and become over eager and ruin the sweet moment between us. Once I felt her tongue on my lips- I opened my mouth in order to allow her explore  it.  Once we were both engrossed in ourselves, I hardly paid attention to the lights of the theatre rising, displaying our make out session to the exiting patrons. 

Once we heard someone clear their throat, I pulled back from Macy and looked at the man before us. I was annoyed, but suddenly realized that the movie had finished. Blushing myself, I apologized to the usher and grabbed Macy, so that we could head off to the restaurant for dinner and continue our date.

_____________________

 **To Be Continued.**  

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**The Encompassed Solution**

**(Macy)**

The Restaurant Sheldon had made reservations for... _was simply beautiful_. He clearly had my interests and tastes in mind when he made the selection of such an establishment. During our lunches at the university he had quickly quizzed me on several questions that I thought came from way off left field. Perhaps it was just a Sheldon Cooper way of "getting -to-know-one-better" antic, or perhaps it was a little of both. As soon as we had entered the crystal infused eatery however,  I laughed silently at his little ploy. 

1\. The walls were my favourite colour  **(lime green)**. 

2\. The exotic crystal chandeliers set above each semi-circled booth seat was private, warm and romantic.  **(Although we share a common loathing of geology as a science- I did find crystals fascinating. That, and I preferred booth seats. The semi-circle structure reflected the halves of my favourite mathematical shape).**

3\. There were plenty of plant life around the decor surrounding the walls of the booths to help drown out the sound.  **(He knew that I currently have a hobby of horticulture and have countless books in my collection on the study of different wild species and classifications. The collection of plant life here was little short of amazing. I could spend half a day trying to categorize the species within this restaurant)**

4\. Lastly I noticed the evening special upon walking in, and it was a favourite of mine **(Prime Rib with stuffed peppers!)**

It seemed as Sheldon had thought of everything. He is a man of great detail and intelligence, and if I could push him back onto that sofa behind us, I would gladly do so. I would show him just  how much his attention to detail gets me so aroused!

I smiled as I imagined myself climbing on top him, straddling his lap and bending down to kiss him all hot and bothered like, grinding myself into his erection--- 

I widened my eyes in surprise, and shook my head to try and think sensibly. We would probably be arrested with indecent exposure... _and a part of me liked that_. I would love to be bad, and sexy, and not care who is around. To do what I want, and show my man how much he makes me hot and bothered and---  ** _Enough!_  We almost got kicked out the theatre! **

I never thought I would not care so much about breaking the rules. I was always a stickler for policies and regulations, and its highly likely that my retired career record in the CIA would look less than stellar if I had a public indecency arrest on my file.  ** _Nope, not going to get arrested._**

Rocking back and forth on my heals seemed to help in trying to calm myself. As I eyed the menu board while we were waiting for the hostess to show us to our table, I quickly looked at him only to see him flash me a knowing smile.

**"Don't worry, I checked their health and food safety credentials on line, and they had passed with flying colours. I also checked reviews on Yelp, Zomato, and Trip Advisor.  It seems as though their rating average of all three sites are quite high. So I expect that the food will directly reflect their esteemed ratings."**

**_CIA be damned!_  **As I stood up on my toes to reach his face, I looked into those bright beautiful blues and pecked him on the cheek. It wasn't indecent, but it sure set my oven on pre-heat. 

**"Cooper party of two?"** The waitress announced while unknowingly breaking up the moment we shared. Turning around to follow her to our table, I took Sheldon's hand in mine and pulled him out of his quiet mannequin pose.

______________

**(Sheldon)**

Macy Mae Bloome takes my breath away. In this light, hell- in any light she is a gorgeous. In a light refracted from a prism, her smile could out shine the rainbow's dispersion emitted from said prism. She is so beautiful, just simply stunning. I enjoyed the fact that she noticed all of her little favourites in one little restaurant. Granted we had to drive an hour out of town to eat, but seeing the reaction on her face was completely worth it and perfect. That kiss on the cheek was as beguiling to me as a full on smooch for several minutes. I was a little embarrassed that she had to pull me out of a stupor to walk with her to our table, but she smiled at the antic . Impressed that such a minute display of affection could affect me the way it did.

I really enjoy the booth we are in, and her preference for circumferences is a shared preference of my own. I rather enjoy that we are seated directly side by side, but with enough room to turn towards another so that our conversation can be intimate and secluded. It reminds me of our comfortable apartment meal time gatherings and it makes me feel at home. I casually put my arm over the top of the booth behind her head, so that we can move closer together and talk. The restaurant is loud, and that's perfect, since our conversation will be private enough. The plants do a very good job in drowning out enough sound so that we can hear each other's voices without shouting. Even with the background music, I can hear her voice just fine. As the waitress arrives to take our order, I straighten my posture and turn towards the young woman. While examining the menu, I quickly make up my mind and give her my order. I included a bottle of Macy's favourite wine so that we could share it. I really enjoyed that bottle of red we shared that night...among other things we had shared. Tonight I ordered a town car to drive us, so both of us could indulge in alcohol. Macy really liked that suggestion, and when she offered to help pay, I refused and insisted that it was my treat. I got a kiss on the cheek for that as well.

When she realized that I ordered her favourite vintage, Macy smiled at me again.  As I waited for her to place her own meal, I quickly returned my arm to the back of the booth . When the waitress left to put in our order, I once again turned my body towards hers so that we can continue our intimate chat. When the waitress came back to pour our wine, we lifted our glasses and clinked them together, making a toast to our wonderful date so far. 

__________________

(Macy)

The wine was refreshing and went down so smooth. As our conversation became more animated, I could tell the wine was affecting us quickly. Sheldon loosened up and started telling physics jokes, and I found them quite hilarious. As we poured more wine in to our empty glasses, our food finally arrived. Soon we found ourselves quickly digging in to our food and commenting on it's deliciousness. Knowing that Sheldon is a germ-a-phobe didn't seem to stop him from taking food from my plate. I guess the fact that we already swapped spit a few times, cancels out the need to worry about germs from me. 

The stuffed peppers and prime rib was so excellent, I couldn't help but moan out my appreciation. The look in Sheldon's eyes as I made the noise stopped him mid-chew. The heated look that he flashed at me, quickly reminded me of the look he'd given me in his room last night.  Taking another sip of my wine and feeling the liquid courage, I took my left hand and placed it on his right leg  and squeezed. As soon as my hand made contact, I heard him let out a groan of his own.  Quickly he picked up his wine glass and took a big gulp, as if he hoped it would help cool him down. Smiling and pleased at his reaction, I decided to take my hand off his leg so that we could concentrate on our meals and not let it go to waste. Once the food was finished however, all bets were off. My vow of chastity beware, I will surrender to this god of science before me. I cannot see myself waiting too much longer, For I need this man now. I feel if I wait any longer, I may implode.

_______________

**(Sheldon)**

After our meal, we left the restaurant and went for a walk along the moonlit beach that surrounded the property. The scenic ocean view of the establishment was one of the main attractions, and every now and then we would pass other couples hand in hand, who seemed to be enjoying the romantic scenery as well.  As we approached a secluded bench that happened to be shaded by the seawall, we decided to just sit awhile and watch the ocean waves crash upon the shore. 

As we sat down, I placed my arm behind her back and faced her. Before I could open my mouth to create conversation however, I quickly felt Macy's lips crush against my own. 

All thoughts or insecurities of PDA had left my mind, and soon the only thing I concentrated on was all things Macy.  

Her scent, her taste, her soft lips and tongue seemed to consume my thoughts as they swept around and into my mouth with an experienced skill. It almost made my mind hesitate and wander off to how many kisses she had shared with different men. The sensation of the kiss was too much however, so I could not dwell on, but instead continue to enjoy the pleasures and feelings that only she could seem to stir within me. 

I encompassed my arms around Macy and pulled her closer to me. Before I could monitor my hands however, they were already under her shirt trying to pull her bra up. My body was attempting to try and feel her skin and perky nipples, and my mind just sat back and watched myself trying to make it happen. I wanted her breasts in my mouth and the very stiff part of me wanted inside her as well.   

____________

**(Macy)**

My body was so on fire and I didn't know how deep we had given in to our lustful intentions. Before we knew it, I was deeply wrecked with wantonness and couldn't keep track of our surroundings.  It must of been after several minutes of throats clearings, before we both gained back our senses. Pulling apart from each other to look at where the interruption had originated from, we both were surprised to see an elderly couple standing in front of us. They were clearly unimpressed at our  open display of affection and shook there heads at us and walked on. Seeming satisfied that they had saved the world from the insufferable attentions of the sexed crazed youth today, Sheldon and I continued to watch the couple disappear in the distance. After the long quiet filled shock seemed to settle, we both separated from each other as if one of us just found out that the other had an infestation of lice or something.  Before I knew it, we ended up on opposite sides of the bench and cleared our own throats to try and make pleasant conversation. 

**"So we should at least try to go back to our apartment before we get arrested for indecent exposure?"**  Sheldon suggested.

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched him fish his cell phone out of his front pocket and call our town car. In the distance we heard a car engine start and then head towards our direction. When the car finally arrived, we each sat in the back seat. Suddenly I was so tired, I found it hard to keep my eyes open. 

**"Go Ahead and nap Macy...we have quite a drive still anyways.** Nodding my head slowly, and obviously agreeing with him, I scooted over closer to Sheldon in order to cuddle into his open arms. I let out a sigh of contentment when he encompassed me, and then I gently drifted off to sleep listening to the heartbeat of this completely fantastic, sexy man. 

_______________

**_to be continued._ **


	7. The Nuclear Fusion Efficiency

(Macy)

As I suddenly woke and partially rose off the bed in a bit of a stupor, my eyes slowly began to focus in the darkness. I could make out images that seemed unfamiliar- yet familiar all the same time. Feeling a hard surface next to me, I could sense that I was sharing the bed with someone else. Squinting to make an outline of a body laying next to me, picking out the height and build, and scent, I knew it was Sheldon. I quickly realized thereafter, that I must have been put in his bed which totally explained the semi-familiar surroundings.

Remembering falling asleep in the limo, I came to the conclusion that Sheldon must not have wanted to wake me and decided to bring me to his place instead. I smiled at that, while slowly lowering my torso back to the bed, trying my hardest not to wake sleeping beauty. He was in a semi fetal position on my right side, looking rested yet uncomfortable. I could tell he wasn't used to sharing his bed, as his body looked as though it was slowly trying to repossess the center position of it. Like an internal war, it looked like his body was fighting with itself to share the bed but yet overthrow any unwelcome inhabitants like myself.

Once my back touched the soft covers beneath me, the minute movements must of disturbed Sheldon as he rustled a little besides me . It caused him to anchor his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. We were so close now, with no distance between us. His breaths and mouth was close to the back of my head, that if I were to turn my body towards him, our faces would touch. I let out a slow breath that I didn't know I was holding and tried to relax.

As I finally started to drift off , I could feel whispered kisses pressed to my neck and slowly move down to my ear. Opening my eyes, I realized that Sheldon was awake...or maybe he was unconsciously trying to make-out with me. I giggled a little at that, and Sheldon's grip on my waist tightened as he breathily whispered into my ear,

"Are my kisses tickling you?"

"No , they feel really good." I said as I turned around and faced him.

"Good" He replied as he grabbed me by the back of the head and kissed me with a passion that could have belonged to a foreign movie. Our kisses were closed mouth at first, but he licked my bottom lip as if requesting entry. Opening my lips he dived into my mouth with such fervor and relentless skill, that he took my breath away. I could feel his lips, his tongue, his hands all over and around me, so much so that my senses were on overload. Everything Sheldon felt so right and so good. We slowly undressed until we were in our underwear. I was beginning to melt, and my panties were becoming embarrassingly wet. I squirmed a little as his hands started to lower down to my cotton undies. Self conscience, I try to maneuver away from his hand.

"Shhhh "Sheldon shushed, " It'll be ok. It'll feel good. Trust me.

"How are you so experienced with all this Sheldon, How are you making me feel like a inexperienced 15 year old and your the seasoned lover? How is that possible? I managed to say in between kisses.

"Macy, I am a genius- as soon as I knew that I wanted to do this with you, it was all I could think of, I did so much research. I could have a Nobel Prize on Sex Ed and the Kamasutra right now "

I chuckled at that and looked at him as he smiled back at me. He ran the back of his hand over my shoulder and turned it around so that he could lower my bra straps. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of him kissing my clavicle and tops of my breasts. Feeling my bra unhook, I opened my eyes to find him admiring my now uncovered chest.

"You are so beautiful Macy, your mind is very sexy... don't get me wrong, but your body is very hot. Feel how hot you make me Macy." Sheldon said while taking my hand and placing it on the bulge of his boxers. He then continued kissing my shoulders making his way down to my breasts. Licking my left nipple, he put his lips around the bud and began to suckle it. His other hand grabbed my right breast and squeezed and tweaked my other nipple.I couldn't help but moan in response to all the sensations. It was so hard to concentrate, I could vaguely remember what he wanted me to do. So I put my hand inside his boxers and began to slowly grip and stroke his erection. As soon as I made skin on skin contact with his member, He moaned and started to take his right hand from my breast to my underwear. We were both breathing loud now and moaning , so involved with our bodies-making each other feel so good, that I barely heard my phone ring.

"Ignore it Macy, please- for the love of God and Science, please ignore it" Sheldon pleaded in between suckling my breasts and trying to take off my panties. I nodded in agreeance and ignored my phone until a second phone call rang- someone clearly not happy to leave a voicemail.

I stopped just as Sheldon was beginning to glide his finger along my labia, I moaned and then said,

"But what if it's important, Sheldon. I was expecting a call from the lab in Geneva. They were so- supposed to-o call me when they found out anything about my theory. It could mean a - ah- Ah Nobel Prize- ah. "

"Ok", Sheldon suddenly said, and stopped. "In the name of Science and Nobels, please answer your phone."

I looked up at him, trying to decipher if he was actually serious or mad at me for wanting to answer a possible urgent call. Sheldon seemed serious and sat up, interested to find out what the fire was.

Reaching for my phone on the third and separate call and not recognizing the phone number, I swiped the button to the right of my cell and said hello.

_________________

(Sheldon)

Her body is nuclear and I can hardly hold back, watching her like that- nude and in my bed. I need her so much right now that I forgot why I stopped in the first place. What's wrong with me? I need to grab her right now and continue where I left off. My mind was so preoccupied that I barely registered that she was crying and jumping off my bed while scrambling for her clothes.

"Whoa, Macy- what happened. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me what's going on." I said in a panic, getting up to stop her from leaving. I grabbed the tops of her shoulders and tried to force her to look at me. Finally she peered up at me with those beautiful eyes- in cased between long wet eyelashes and said,

"It's my Father Sheldon, He's in the hospital in Phoenix, and it's bad. I have to go. I have to catch the first flight out of LAX and get there as soon as possible. He's critical and could pass at any time. I need to be there Sheldon, I'm sorry but I have to go".

______________________


	8. Bernoulli's Principle

(Sheldon)

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked softly to Macy. He was worried about her, more than he worried about anything that he could remember. This coming from a guy who was once under an FBI investigation at the age of 13 for trying to purchase Uranium for his self constructed nuclear reactor.

There were many things he had worried about in the past, but nothing came close to his worry for Macy right now. Her eyes were hauntingly empty as she stared ahead at the seat in front of her. Sheldon did his best to engage her in conversation with him, but she didn't reply to any of it and her silence was deafening to him. Earlier, when he told her (not suggested) that he would be going with, she just nodded and didn't say much of else since then. She stayed long enough for him to quickly grab his emergency 72 hour overnight bag, and grab money from his Aqua Man stash so that he could buy what he didn't pack. Then they proceeded to Macy's Apartment. Sheldon did most of her packing as she spent most of time crying in the bathroom. In 30 minutes flat, Sheldon had organized a quick make shift 72 hour bag for her and they both headed to LAX.

Now they were on the red eye to Phoenix and so far in the first 20 minutes of the 1 hr 30 minute flight, Macy said nothing or did anything. She was in shock Sheldon realized, and he tried his best to think of something that would pull her from this zombie like state. It was scaring him, and he didn't like it. Even before when she was crying, at least she was feeling emotions and responding to him when he asked a question. Now it was like talking to himself, as she just stared ahead, transfixed on the flight magazine displayed in the pocket of the chair in front of her.

"Macy tell me about Bernoulli's Principle, are you familiar with it? " Sheldon asked waiting for a response. Nothing.

"Hmmm...seems like to me that you don't know what is or how it works," Sheldon quickly retorted to her long unwelcome silence. "Maybe you spent all your time working with America's finest in order to build technology for the boys in uniform, but didn't actually know the simplest theory that was able to make it all happen in the first place."

She looked at Sheldon then and he smiled at her while wiggling his eyebrows, trying to goad her ego in an attempt to get any reaction from her. She needed to start responding to the situation at hand and communicate. Zombie states were not good and Sheldon feared a malfunction of her mind (or what was better known as an emotional breakdown).

"No, I think you don't know one single thing about Bernoulli's Principle... because if you did, you would have responded to me right now. Yup, your silence is an admittance of ignorance. You really don't know about the Principle and I am quite surprised about your incomprehension on the matter. You would think that someone with your caliber....

" The principle is named after Daniel Bernoulli who published it in his book called, Hydrodynamica in 1738. In fluid dynamics, Bernoulli's principle states that an increase in the speed of a fluid occurs simultaneously with a decrease in pressure or a decrease in the fluid's potential energy. If no energy is added to the system, an increase in velocity is accompanied by a decrease in density and/or pressure. The law is directly related to the principle of conservation of energy. So in more simplistic terms - The faster air flows, the less pressure it has. When air is moving, it creates areas of high pressure and areas of low pressure. ... Bernoulli's Principle explains the shape of an airplane's wing. The bottom is flat, while the top is curved. Airplanes and birds have an airfoil shape to each of their wings to produce lift. ... Faster moving fluids create less pressure, so the bottom of the wing creates greater pressure producing lift." Macy exclaimed, interrupting Sheldon mid-sentence.

At her response, Sheldon smiled and put his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him choosing to ignore the arm of the seat between them, so he could plant a big kiss on the top of her head. His relief was evident and he was thankful for her reaction. Thank the Science Fair that a genius' ego would always win over any emotional state, at anytime.

"Now that you are talking to me again, we need to make a plan. What's happening in Phoenix? Do we have a place to stay, or did you need me to arrange a hotel for us both? Do we go straight to the Hospital from the airport, or is there a Hotel next to the hospital? I left without any sort of plan, and my impulse is freaking out my logical side right now Macy. We need to have a plan or make one. Preparedness, is the best way to handle such emotional duress right now. Just keep thinking about what we will do when we arrive so that we don't waste any precious time seeing your dad. Please Macy, work with me here. We need to plan ahead so that we could make the best use of your time...our time "

________________

(Macy)

Macy looked up at Sheldon and nodded, completely understanding his concern. She sniffled a little, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

She cried enough tonight, she thought... once she got to the hospital, all bets were off. Tonight though, she agreed with Sheldon...they really needed to have a plan.

She looked up at Sheldon and kissed him on the mouth sweetly and said, "Thank you for coming with me Sheldon. I understand how against the norm this is for you, or so out of character, but thank you. It means so much to me, you being here with me along the way, providing me the support I really need right now. You are my level head.

Sorry I was in a haze and I'm sorry that I worried you.

...But yes we have a place to stay. My dad's house in Phoenix has more than enough room to accommodate us- so need to book a hotel. My mother is off vacationing in Cabo right now, and has been divorced from my father for a very long time. I hardly see her since she moved away from us. I doubt if she would cut her current vacation short to see the man she could care less about. My sister lives with her husband and her toddler in their own house. So more than likely we will have the house to ourselves for a majority of the time. There maybe a family member or two that will fly in to see him and stay at the house...but I wouldn't expect them to not stay very long. Most of my extended family members can't really pull themselves from work very long. "

Sheldon understood that feeling of intrepidation, and he too would be insufferable had he not been able to complete important work. When it concerned Macy however, none of that mattered. He was quietly freaking inside at the lack of prepardeness but was relieved to find out that they had a place to stay at least.

"So where to once we land? House or Hospital "Sheldon asked.

"Hospital" Macy replied while leaning into the crook of Sheldon's arm. She placed her head on his chest and suddenly felt tired from all the crying. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

____________________


End file.
